Melted Ice
by MysticInuLuver
Summary: Holding the now forever dead Kikyou in his arms, Inuyasha has finally severed of what remained of Kagome's heart. Slowly, she realizes she may not love him, and when something life threatening occurs, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Slipped Away: Prologue

Chapter 1: Slipped Away: Prologue

This chapter as well as others will be used with songs. (Mostly Avril Lavigne.) Enjoy!!

A/N: Ok, lil stars do not work on this site (grr) so I am fixing it. Now, instead of stars it will be in Italic!! K? K!

This chapter's song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you; oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly_

-Flashback-

The sound of one word, that broke Kagome Higurashi's heart every time it was spoken, hung in the air. Inuyasha was the one who kept saying it.

"KIKYOU!" he shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto her, cold lifeless hand. She looked up into his amber tear filled orbs, and let one teardrop fall.

"I-Inuyasha. I-I forgive...y-you." She whispered, as her empty, brown eyes started to close. "KIKYOU, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" he screamed, shaking her lifeless form, and then bringing it close to his chest, holding it tightly, blood soaking his clothes.

Kagome and the others watched from the distance. Clutching her heart, Kagome right then and there knew that as he held the once again completely deceased Miko, that his hold on her was nothing more or less then him squeezing her own heart in his bloody and clawed hand.

Kagome's heart shattered to pieces that day.

_The day you slipped away, Was the day I found it won't be the same_

-End Flashback-

Naraku had finally ended Kikyou's life again. This time he acted through Kagura, as his usual cowardly self did. But this time it was extremely different. A look of sorrow and apology rested in Kagura's crimson eyes. Before she sent Dance of Blades to end Kikyou's eternal life, she had said she was sorry.

_I had my wake up. Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why. And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake, It happened, you passed by_

Kagura knew how much the confused and stubborn hanyou loved the dead Miko, and secretly wished she could have made Naraku eat his words and make him choke on them. She wasn't evil. She wanted to be free. Free. And not trapped by Naraku and his everlasting death grip on her softened heart

Now Inuyasha was forever broken hearted.

Kagome had watched Kikyou die in Inuyasha's arms, and silently wished it were her dying, instead. She wanted Inuyasha to return the same feelings, and caring gestures he did Kikyou, upon her.

But it would never happen, at least not for a very, very long time, even if he did get over his dead Miko. The rest of the group tried to get him out of his depression. It was very hard...

_Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go; there you go.  
Somewhere I can't bring you back. Now you're gone, now you're gone.  
There you go; there you go somewhere you're not coming back_

-Inuyasha POV-

Sitting up in a tree, I realized how much everyone cared for me. They were endlessly trying to cheer me up. Even Kagome was trying hard. I knew when Kikyou had died in my arms that she was never to speak to me the same again. I had stubbornly ignored her and didn't respond when I ran off to Kikyou's cry for help. And then she watched her die...

'Kikyou'... I thought to myself, as I aloud myself to cry for the thousandth time that day. I had never cried for anyone else but my mother. Not even Kagome.

Why when I think of Kikyou, my thoughts always bring me to Kagome, the human that travels with me on her own free will?

I sighed, my thoughts transferring back to my love. My Kikyou...

I know when she died again, my heart stopped beating. It was broken.

An inner battle I have been fighting since I was released from Kikyou's spell is finally over, but I can't be with Kagome. I have to figure out if I love her or not, first...Do I?

"Oh Kikyou, why did you leave? Naraku, I swear. I swear that one day I will kill you and avenge Kikyou's death. Then I will bring you back to life and kill you again, for the second time you killed my love and made my life a living hell!" he growled, his eyes full of anger and hate, for that loathsome half demon Naraku...

Kikyou...Oh Kikyou...'No! Stop! That's it. No more weakness. No more moping around like a pathetic human. I'm going to act like myself...'

_The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it won't be the same, noo...  
The say you slipped away. Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

Regular POV

But even when Inuyasha promised himself this, he knew that he would never be the same. Inside he would be forever torn up, and that heartbreak would surely eat up what remained of his soul...

-----------

Inside the hut, an odd silence traveled through out the air. Kagome refused to talk to Inuyasha, and Sango was just as pissed.

After all the times trying to get it into the stupid hanyou's head, that she was bound to die again, and that she was already dead to begin with, she finally croaked for real. Forever...

It had been only two days since the 'tragic event' that Inuyasha would call it, happened. And strangely he was back to his grumpy old self. Except...his grumpy old self was different.

"WHY IS IT SO QUIET? SOMEONE OPEN THEIR BIG FAT MOUTHS AND TALK, DAMNIT!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his empty Ramen bowl on the floor in front of him.

He was definitely not the same...

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_


	2. Chapter 2: Together

Chapter 2: Together

It had been two days since Kikyou's passing, and the sun was just starting to set when Kagome decided to take a walk. "Not by yourself your not!" complained Inuyasha, but Kagome was tired of his endless complaints and just wanted to be alone for a while.

_Something just isn't right; I can feel it inside.  
The truth isn't far behind me. You can't deny_

Just as she was walking out of the hut, she clenched her fists, and spun around, the look on her face making Inuyasha cower. He knew it was coming... "INUAYSHA, SIT!"

BAM!

"FAHGOME GEH BAH HERE!" Inuyasha yelled with his face in the floor. Everyone just watched as Kagome walked out of the hut, leaving a very disgruntled hanyou plastered to the floor.

'He just pisses me off so much. If he weren't still grieving about that wench, Kikyou then I would show him whose boss!' Kagome screamed to herself. She was still very angry, and wasn't watching where she was going.

"And I swear if it weren't for the jewel shards, Sango and the others, then I would just leave!" She continued, as she wandered farther into the darkness that veiled the surrounding woods.

_When I turn the lights out, When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me, I'm living a lie_

Inside, Kagome was mending her breaking heart with out her knowledge. She was exhausted with Inuyasha and his verbal abuse. And since Kikyous passing, two days ago, he had become worse, then his normal jackass self. He would always make her feel useless and weak, yet he never realized what pain he was inflicting upon her. It was beginning to get to her.

Tears were beginning to fall, and things were getting blurry. She stopped and tried to wipe them away, oblivious to the approaching demon. Her palms were damp with her endless tears when it happened. Eyes still blurry, she didn't see it strike. The demon was on the brink of death, and needed a healthy portion of powerful blood to keep it alive a little bit longer.

(When I'm alone I feel so much better.  
(And when I'm around you, I don't feel

The demon, a wounded reptile demon, struck first with its claws across her belly, and then bit a small hunk out of her arm and began to suck.

'Mmmm, tasty...Might not be demons blood, but a powerful Miko will work just fine' it thought with great satisfaction.

Kagome was too far away for Inuyasha to hear or smell her, with out the wind changing, so she began to panic. She had never been in a situation like this before. She needed to escape. She began to scream, making the creature suck harder, yearning for more blood.

_Together  
t doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

Inside she was crying, but if Inuyasha did find her, she wanted to prove she wasn't weak, so she bit her lip, drawing blood, to fight away the tears.

Knowing she was about to lose consciousness, she tried to fight, despite her loss of blood. Using her Miko abilities, she closed her eyes and summoned an energy she had never summoned before.

She felt it first in the pit of her stomach, and it started to spread down to her fingertips and toes. The demon stopped to look at her, but no longer had he stopped devouring her blood, did he get shot backwards by a white, hot light.

The demon never got a chance to scream. It was purified and fell to the ground in a pile of ash...

_This has gone on so long; I realize that I need something good to rely on.  
Something for me_

All the energy drained out of her with the light, as that power had never been trained. She took one last deep breath, and fell unconscious...

-----------

"Where is that stupid wench?!" Inuyasha yelled, pacing back and fourth.

"Inuyasha, Kagome needed time to figure things out. She needs time to be alone." Sango told him firmly, although she was still a little worried about her best friend.

She had been gone nearly four hours, and everyone was worried. There was a nervous tension in the air, and Inuyasha scolded himself for not following that 'stupid wench'.

'How dare you do this to me, Kagome? Kikyou is gone, and now you're missing! Don't do that to me!' he cried inside of himself, wanting nothing more then to forget about everything and go to sleep.

_When I'm alone I feel so much better.  
And when I'm around you, I don't feel_

-----------

"Mi' Lord!" shouted Sesshomaru's, Lord of the Western Lands, servant, Jaken. Sesshomaru stopped walking, making Jaken run into the back of his strong legs. "What is it, Jaken." He replied, coldly.

Jaken whimpered and looked up at his master, with round, and fearful eyes. "N-nothing. It's j-just that, o-over there." He said, pointing.

Sesshomaru looked and shock took over his features, before he caught himself and returned to his normal stature. "This human. She travels with my sad excuse for a brother, doesn't she Jaken."

"Y-yes Mi' Lord." Jaken said. "How come you didn't sense her, Mi' Lor-"Jaken started. "SILENCE, JAKEN" Sesshomaru demanded, loudly, his voice full of hatred for the little imp.

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

Sesshomaru walked over to the blood covered Kagome, and noticed that she had put up a barrier around herself to stay safe. It also diminished all scent for other demons. 'Stupid mortal' he thought. 'So weak and pathetic. Can't even protect herself with out getting killed!'

Although these thoughts raced through his mind, he couldn't help but let another thought escape and make him realize she did hold a great power.

"What shall we do Mi' Lord?" asked Jaken, scared of his reaction. "We shall leave her to parish."

"G-good Mi' Lord! Then your brother will have no stupid human girl to love!" Jaken said, proudly. "What do you mean, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked tonelessly.

"Y-you didn't know? Kikyou, Mi' Lord. She has perished. She has returned to the Netherlands once again!" Sesshomaru looked at his small and annoying servant and stared at him, burning daggers into Jaken's eyes. "Why was I not informed of this, Jaken?!" Sesshomaru asked, enraged.

Jaken gulped. "I did not know it would be of use to you, Mi' Lord!" Jaken replied, half begged. "It is Jaken." Sesshomaru said calmly, smirking.

_My heart is broken, I'm lying here.  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear._

_On you my dear  
On you my dear_

"I-it is?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru turned to look at his servant. His only reply was his evil grin, and "Come. We must find Ah-Un and Rin. We must hurry before this mortal perishes."

-------------

"That's it. I'm going to find her!" Inuyasha barked, heading towards the hut's door. Sango was about to protest, despite her worries, but Kaede agreed. "Yes Inuyasha. We must go find her, before something else gets to her first." She stated grimly.

They all knew Kagome had not taken her bow and arrows, and was probably in grave danger. All this time that were hoping for her to return on her own, but they were all ready to burst out of the hut and go find Kagome.

'Don't worry, Kagome. We're coming.' Inuyasha thought, although he was still scolding her for doing this at a time like this.

_When I'm alone I, feel so much better.  
And when I'm around you,  
I don't feel_

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_  
  
_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall  
  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together_

------------

U like? U hate? TELL ME! And oh my goodness! What is Sesshomaru planning? U must wait and see! READ N REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Take Me Away

Chapter 3: Take Me Away

When Sesshomaru found the wounded Miko, Kagome, it was already well past dark. Inuyasha had a hard time finding where her scent picked up again around the area that she had created her barrier, and scolded everyone for not volunteering to go out and find her sooner.

_I cannot find a way to describe it.  
It's there inside; all I do is hide._

"WE SHOULD'VE LEFT SOONER! NOW THAT BASTARD, SESSHOMARU, HAS GONE AND KIDNAPPED KAGOME!" Inuyasha barked loudly, making everyone glare. But inside, Sango felt responsible. She was the one who told him no. Who told him to wait...She mentally scolded herself, and felt a wave of dread wash over her as she demanded that next time, she listen to her woman's intuition.

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. "SHE'S INJURED!" He snarled with his face screwed up in hatred. "I swear, Sesshomaru, if you laid one clawed hand on her..." he mumbled out loud.

"Inuyasha, come here." Miroku said seriously, kneeling in front of a pile of ashes. "What is it?" he asked bitterly, walking over. "Demon ashes. It looks like it was purified." He said.

"But...Kagome didn't have her arrows." Sango stated, joining them. "It looks like she doesn't need them." Inuyasha replied gruffly, sniffing again, only finding a hint of their scents, as a few hours had passed. "THAT BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha calm down. We'll find her. But we can't do anything tonight. We need to head back into camp and rest, and then wake up when the sun does. We will find her." Sango stated firmly, a look of fire in her eyes Inuyasha had seen many times before. And it was only when Naraku was around...

_I wish that it would just go away.  
What would you do, you do, if you knew.  
What would you do?_

---------

When Kagome woke she was oblivious as to where she was. "Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku?" she called, looking around at her surroundings. It was a rather large room with Japanese writing on the walls and fancy wooden floors.

She was lying down on a soft, fluffy futon, with gold satin sheets. Although she would have liked to of gotten comfortable under the many blankets and sheets, fear overcame that desire, when she still couldn't figure out where she was.

Untangling herself of all bed linens, she slowly got up. That's when she realized what she was wearing. Looking down at her clothes, she gasped. She was wearing a green kimono, with pink flowers coming off of embroidered vines that hugged every curve of her body beautifully.

"Don't get used to it." A sharp, deep and cold voice called from the doorway. Her head shot up to see who was there. She let out a small gasp, and slowly backed away from him, but tripped over the futon and landed on her butt.

"Pathetic human..." Sesshomaru sneered, hatred and disgust taking over his features. "What do you want?" She snapped, overpowering her fear. "Inuyasha will come, and he will kick your ass!" Kagome shouted, standing up.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was not one to be talked to in such a manner. Quicker then she could blink, he had her pinned against the wall by her throat, her toes barely touching the ground.

The impact made her see stars, and blurred her vision, due to the loss of oxygen. She clawed desperately at his hand, trying to get air. "You will not talk to me like you are above me. Do I make myself clear?" He said, a look that could kill on his face, yet he spoke calmly.

_All the pain I thought I knew,  
All my thoughts lead back to you.  
Back to what was never said,  
Back and forth inside my head._

He smirked, when her fear spiked again. "Fluffy?" A cheerful voice came from the doorway. If it were not for her rising fear and loss of oxygen, she would have been on the floor laughing, but Kagome barely even heard Rin speak his pet name.

Sesshomaru quickly let go of Kagome, and turned to Rin, blocking Kagome from view. "What is it Rin?" he asked, his tone perked up some at the small child's voice. "Will you come outside and play with me?" she asked. "Jaken, err...he went on a little ride!" Rin said happily.

A small smile crept upon Sesshomarus lips, knowing full well what Rin meant in sayinf 'he went on a little ride', as he forgot about Kagome for a moment. "I'm sorry Rin, but I will not be able to play today. I have some important matters to attend to." Rin's smile faded and it made Sesshomaru break. Why, he did not know, but it did.

"Ok!" She said, becoming her usual self again. "See you later, Lord Sessomaru!" she said, grinning. She then returned to the gardens to play.

When Sesshomaru was sure she was not within ear shot, he turned back to the Miko that was now standing up, and was no longer gasping for air. "What do you want?" Kagome repeated, not a single tone in her voice. Sesshomaru noticed she didn't shed a single tear in fear, either.

His usual cold expression returned to his features, as he responded, "Do you wish for me to kill you now? I will have no problem in doing so. What I do want is for you to keep your loud mouth shut, so I can lure my dear half brother to my castle. Only then am I looking forward into stealing Tetsusaiga, and killing both you and

Inuyasha." He smirked.

But at that precise moment, Kagome broke. She lost all the will to live, in finally realizing Inuyasha might not come for her if he realized Sesshomaru's plan. Kagome knew Inuyasha was not entirely stupid, and would figure it out. 'Inuyasha would probably want his precious sword instead of me anyway. I know he could never love me, especially since Kikyou's passing...' she thought.

She then looked him in the eye with an expressionless face. Sesshomaru was taken aback by this, but didn't let it show on his face. Continuing to stare him in the eye, she didn't even notice the bruise that was creeping on her neck. "Fine." She said softly, for only he could have heard her with demon senses. He just stood there. And not giving him another word, or the pleasure of a proper departure, she walked slowly to the bathing room that joined the bedroom, and shut the door.

_I can't handle this confusion._

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

------------

A mysterious figure watched the side of Sesshomaru's castle from the darkened shadows of a large tree. Her green, cat-like eyes narrowed in the darkness, making the once glowing round orbs, turn to little slits. "He will know." She muttered to herself, as she was careful not to tread over the Western Lands that were only a few inches away from the trunk of the tree.

Reaching to rest a hand on the hilt of her sword, she silently turned away from the view of the castle and jumped from the tree with a cat's grace and agility. Naraku would pay for what he did, she would be sure of it. And she knew Sesshomaru knew the answer that could lead her to Naraku's fortress...

------------

Sesshomaru was furious with Kagome. 'Nobody, let alone a human, was to walk away from Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and get away with it.' He snarled to himself, as he reached the bathing room door in two strides.

Banging on the door, he called out, "Come out this instant! I will not stand to let a human walk away from-"but he didn't get to finish.

She opened the door, and glared a look that could kill at Sesshomaru. "You, of all people, will NOT tell me what I can and cannot do." She hissed, tired of everyone commanding and watching her every move.

Within the past few hours, another look of shock took over his cold, heartless expression. 'This human...She dares to speak to me this way? Does she wish for her own demise? For if I didn't have a reason to keep her alive, then both her and I know she would be ridden of this world by now.' He thought to himself, thinking up a response.

Only one thing came to him at that moment, as he knew not what else to say. She had both walked away and talked back to him within minutes. It shocked, even him. "You shall remain in this room until I say otherwise." He said coldly, looking her dead in the eye.

She opened her mouth in shock, but regained her composure as he turned and left the room. Just when the door shut, she rushed over and slammed her fists on the door. "YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME LOCKED IN HERE, DAMNIT!" She yelled, knowing very well he could hear her, but he didn't come back.

_I feel like I am all alone.  
All by myself I need to get around this._

Giving up after a few minutes, she hung her head and retreated to the futon. Sighing, she sat down in the midst of bed sheets and comforters and pulled her knees to her chest.

It was only then did she remember everything...The pain, sorrow and the heartbreak that tormented her very soul, and then everything in between all of that.

She remembered Kikyou. Kikyou was dead...She remembered how Kikyou had died. Kagura...She remembered the look on Inuyasha's saddened face. The look of hatred and a look of determination along with the first tears she had ever witnessed Inuyasha to shed. Tears...She closed her eyes when she felt her own tears threatening to fall.

Wiping them away, she remembered wandering away from the village and into the forest, crying. She remembered the thoughts that were swimming through her head, and then the demon. She gasped and opened the kimono. Looking at her stomach, her eyes widened. There was nothing.

She looked at her arm, where the demon had bitten and sucked her blood, again nothing. She had to think a moment before analyzing what had happened. Sesshomaru had saved her. He had healed her injuries with Tensaiga.

She thought it was impossible for him to help anyone, let alone a human, but then there was Rin that was so sweet and innocent. He had saved her too. All these thoughts led her back to Inuyasha and the realization that he might not come for her. After all who could blame him?

She couldn't. She knew she couldn't. Inuyasha had lost Kikyou for the second time, and his heart was way beyond repair. She knew he would never love her. It was then that she knew she had begun to hold a grudge towards Inuyasha, not for loving Kikyou, but his incapability to love her.

_My words are cold; I don't want them to hurt you.  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand.  
Cause no one understands._

And he wouldn't understand how she felt. He would say she was crazy, and paranoid for thinking such a thing, but she knew, deep down, she wasn't. She was to feel some sort of feelings for Inuyasha, forever; after all, he was her first love. But at that moment she knew something else as well. She knew she no longer held the same passion, the same desire, nor the same breathtaking and heart melting feelings she had felt before.

She no longer loved Inuyasha...

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on, and off and on)_

_Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away_


	4. Chapter 4: Lonely Spirit

Chapter 4: Lonely Spirit.

A/N: Ahhh! So sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please forgive me! I just want to let you people know, that I won't write unless I get reviews, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY! IT ONLY GETS BETTER!! Well anyway, this chapter does not have a song title and isn't written around a song. I'm not sure if I will do anymore of that, but if I do it might be with Good Charlotte or some more Avril Lavigne! So! HAPPY READING AND PLZ READ N REVIEW!!!

Note: A teensy weensy bit of SessxKag fluff and a bit of a language warning!!

---------

After Sesshomaru left Kagome to her own agonizing pain and saddened thoughts, he retreated to his study. It was a circular room with rich, oak floors and plain walls that copied his usual, cold expression perfectly.

He paced back and fourth, remembering the events that had taken place not even an hour ago.

'That miko...She dare talk to me in such a manner? What could make her think she has authority over me? Me, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands...HA! I laugh inwardly at that. I should have put her in the dungeon cells if I knew she would have talked to me like that. Yes! That is exactly what I will do ...'

-----------

Finally free of her thoughts, Kagome fell asleep...Only to be haunted by her dreams...

-Dream-

Stumbling aimlessly, Kagome walked through the woods. All she saw was blackness and an occasional light through the trees. Extending her arms out in front of her, she tried to feel around, to feel anything. She felt as though she was walking on clouds all of a sudden.

That's when she realized she wasn't standing anymore. She was laying down on a futon. She was unable to move. Demons began licking their lips and the frightened and paralyzed Kagome lie trembling, trying to move and trying to get any of her muscles to work.

She was seeing an overhead view of herself, trembling and flinching around. The demons were getting steadily closer. She tried to scream out, but in the midst of paralysis, she became unable to use her voice to where the only sound that now came out of her was an odd mumbling groan.

It was then that a loud, piercing cold laugh echoed around the room, sending chills down her spine and giving her goose bumps. It was the worst thing that she had ever heard, and it scared her to death.

One of the demons was so close now that she could feel its hot, suffocating breath on her neck. She whimpered in fear. It was touching her now. It was shaking her...Wait a minute...

-End Dream-

"Kagome, damn Miko, wake UP!" Sesshomaru shouted shaking Kagome violently with his eyes narrowed in a deathly cold stare. She opened her eyes, screamed and sat up right in his chest. For a moment all she saw was silver hair and thought it was Inuyasha, so she wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip that shouted, 'hold me forever'.

He stopped speaking and his eyes opened wide in surprise. He was frozen with fear. He had never embraced, let alone been embraced by a mortal other then Rin, but that was an exception.

That's when he finally inhaled her scent full out. His eyes fluttered for a moment as he breathed in. Her scent was that of apples and lilies that mingled with the scent of sweat and fear.

Not unable to control himself, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, taking in her warmth and contentment, oblivious to everything about the room.

All of a sudden she stiffened and she remembered nothing, she thought she was being attacked. She thought she was still in her dream. She began screaming.

Sesshomaru's eyes got wider as he looked alarmed at her behavior. She pushed him away quickly, taking him by surprise and knocking him down on his butt. She screamed again, shrank into a ball and began trembling. The cold, evil laugh was still ringing in her ears. She had never been so scared in her life.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and walked up to her. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock. He scowled. "Filthy creature..." he then raised his arms to pick her up and take her to the dungeon, but she flinched and whimpered. He grunted and picked her up anyway.

He was surprised at how tense she was, and then realized she had very strong muscles for a human, but he waved it off and continued down to the dungeon.

He also ignored the fact that a human girl fell asleep in his arms...

------------

When Kagome woke, she started to get scared. Before she opened her eyes, a wet, dirty smell met her nose and she sat up to find herself in a darkened, cold dungeon cell. She shivered and saw a worn blanket in the corner. Not trusting it, she chose to be cold then to be covered with no telling how many germs and dirty clumps that she had no idea what they were.

Looking around she wrinkled her nose and shivered. It was about as big as two compact cars, side by side, and had hard, cold stone for walls and flooring.

There was what appeared to be a flat slate with a battered and old futon that lay upon it. She grimaced at the thought of sleeping on that and shivered once more.

Sitting in the middle of the cell, she looked around the small room. The cell door and bars were across one length of the wall appeared to be made out of wrought iron and had a large lock on the door. She shivered at the sight, and all of a sudden got very angry at Sesshomaru for putting her down here.

'Why would he do that? Did he do that when I hugged him after my dream?' she thought to herself, and then she gasped and blushed at what she had done. She felt something clench in her stomach, and wondered what he must think of her for doing that.

She, once again, remembered everything but held in the tears, and fought back unbearable emotions and squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of her dream. What had it meant? She'd always thought dreams meant something, whether they were completely stupid, or held the visions of someone dieing. It still meant something.

Closing her eyes, she could only imagine how weak Sesshomaru thought she was. It made her nauseas to think of what Sesshomaru will do to her when he realizes Inuyasha won't come for her and then have no use for a pathetic soul such as her...

But she soon realized she no longer cared. She no longer had the will to live, the will to fight for freedom. She could care less what Sesshomaru did to her. She almost wanted to sit here forever...

She almost wanted to sit here and rot. Rot and become nothing more or less in this world then a wandering and lonely spirit, wandering with no destination or sense of happiness...

Once she took in her surroundings and wallowed in her self thoughts, she scooted from the middle of the cell and over to the wall and brought her knees to her chest. Holding her knees close to her torso, she tried to get warm but failed miserably. Sighing, she tried to suppress another shiver, and tried to ignore her rumbling stomach.

After being in there over an hour, that's when she heard the sound of a heavy, un-oiled door being opened. It made a loud echoing squeak that made her cringe.

There was just light enough for her turn her head to the right and see a large disfigured shadow dance upon the wall around the corner that was fast approaching.

The soft, almost silent footsteps echoed on the stone floors, whoever it was, was almost gliding. She overcame her fear and sat Indian style against the wall instead, so whoever was coming wouldn't think she was scared or cold.

As the figure turned the corner she held in her breath and stared intently to a pair of golden eyes that met her own. After a few seconds of staring, his face twisted and smirked evilly then he narrowed his eyes into small slits.

"So, pathetic creature, you have decided to wake." Sesshomaru greeted. At first he was shocked to see Kagome in such a state. Her face was pale, and he could tell she was trying to cover the fact that she was cold and shivering. Her eyes were sunken and hollow into the sockets, almost deathly looking. She looked so frail in the darkness and he wished he could hold her...

'WHAT THE FUCK, NO! Where the hell did THAT come from? Damnit, Sesshomaru, you're getting weak. This bitch is evil...pathetic...grotesque...' he thought in his head, thanking Kami that she couldn't hear his thoughts.

She stared back into his cold expressionless eyes, with her wide, empty brown ones. His eyes narrowed further and he almost laughed.

"You're so pathetic. You can't even sit alone for a day with out getting sick." He sneered; fully aware she was to catch cold very shortly.

"I've been out that long, Sesshomaru?" She asked in a distant, scratchy and hollow voice. Sesshomaru was glad he was in the shadows, because he shivered slightly at her the tone of her voice.

"I brought you here late last night, and it is now well past supper time. Which, by the way, you will get none of...I personally don't think you deserve it." He sneered.

Kagome didn't bother to argue, nor did she bat an eye. She just responded with a mere, "Fine." and turned to stare blankly at the wall.

Sesshomaru walked closer to the cell door and hissed, "You should be thankful I'm even keeping you alive, yo – LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!" He thundered, but she barely even flinched. She just turned her head, and blushed in the darkness, sending a touch of color to her pale, cold cheeks that he could not see, as she remembered the previous night.

Sesshomaru scowled at her and turned on his heel, but she stopped him dead in his tracks. "I need to see my family. I need to at least say goodbye." She whispered her voice cracking. He turned back around and glared at her, but kept his voice calm as usual, "You will do no such thing. You are my prisoner. You shall remain imprisoned here until I am to rid the world of such a filthy creature, do I make myself clear?"

His words hurt her. They hurt her badly. She would never be able to see her family again. She wouldn't get to muff up Souta's hair and pull him in a hug. She would never kiss her mother and mutter the words she has only heard in her nightmares. Her grandfather, she would never get a chance to tell him again how useless his Sutra's and spells are. Never again would she be free...She will forever be a lonely spirit, wandering this world...forever...

Not caring whether he thought of her as being weak, she finally found a will to live and brought her knees to her chest, sobbing. Her whole body shook as the tears continued to flow. She would never tell her family, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede she loved them...

'Mom'...

Sesshomaru gave her what sounded like a snort and then turned back around and left. Left the broken Miko that was to be destined to be killed...And one thing she always wanted that she will never have...is to love someone...and for them to love her in return...

"Inuyasha." She muttered, before sickness overcame her body. The last thing she saw was the stone wall across from her, and all she heard was the cruel, cold laugh that continued to ring in her ears.

---

Well. Another chapter...I am personally very proud of this chapter. It is my favorite as of yet. So I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!!! PLEASE READ N REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5: Sadness Consumes Us All

Chapter 5: Sadness Consumes Us All

A/N: Yes, another chapter. I know it's been long, and I apologize. -gives you some of my Italian Ice-

Inuyasha: No! I WANT RAMEN!

Me: You Stupid hanyou, I have none! Damn, I told you this already. Will you listen? NO! Inuyasha, SIT!

Inuyasha: Ha, stupid bitch. You can't sit m-

Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!

BAM!

Sesshomaru: -Snickers in the background-

Me: Heh, -anime sweat drops- happy reading!

Peering out over the distance or what I could see of it, in my demon form, I narrowed my green cat-like eyes and crouched low to the ground. I licked my lips silently, and got ready to attack.

My prey never knew what was coming. The deer I was stalking only twitched its fragile ears and looked to its left. But it was too late. I had pounced.

I am Rei, the Tiger Demon, and I devoured my meal quickly, feeling the warm, metallic blood trail down my throat. The meat, flesh and skin came off in chunks that I barely chewed. I hadn't had a meal in over four days, and I was desperately hungry.

Other then eating and trying to survive, I only had one other thought that rested deep inside of my mind. 'Kill Naraku'…

Naraku had killed my stepfather, a powerful lord. I was heir to the throne, as my half brother, Riku, was younger. But when my birthday rolled around, which was very close to the time he died, and I had become 16 and of age, I willingly and hurriedly handed it over to my brother and became dedicated on killing Naraku.

Even now, as 16 I was only 15 when Naraku had taken over my stepfather's body and had tricked everyone into believing he was our stepfather. But I knew better. Even when my brother and I were hidden, chained, starved and abused, in the dungeon, I still knew. I knew it was not my stepfather.

And I knew that if my mother were still alive, Naraku would never have gotten away with it. My mother was a full fledged tiger demon, as am I. She was married previously, and when my full tiger demon father died she remarried into semi-royalty and had Riku, who is a hanyou. Our mother was the wisest, and most brilliant woman I had ever met, or what I could remember of her. My mother had died a horrible death when I was only 7, but that was what all my stepfather had told me. Whenever we walked into a room, I knew when he was talking about her because he would stop talking abruptly, smile and ask us how our day was.

Naraku even lured more people into his deadly and wicked plot, turning more people against him. There was a small village not too far away. They housed a large quantity of Demon Slayers that Naraku had hired.

Sango, I believe her name was, was the only survivor. Her brother and father had died during the slaughter. Her brother Kohaku had been put under a spell. Naraku controlled him and made him a mindless killing machine. He slaughtered his own father, sister and fellow slayers. Sango had tried to fight him off, tried to knock him out of it, but it was useless.

Kohaku hadattacked her. And when the spell had dispersed, he approached his dying sister, only to be struck down by our guards, who were ordered to kill him when Naraku had told them too. Damn him!

I swear…One day I will kill you Naraku…

--------------------

When Kagome awoke she was still in the hell hole they called a cell. Sitting up, she once again took in her surroundings. Sesshomaru was gone, and she figured as much. She was shivering, and she knew she had an extremely high temperature. There wasn't any food, and she felt a headache start to take over. She just knew she was going to die. That's when she heard the door again. She scurried up against the wall and held her knees to her chest, shivering violently. She heard small, soft footsteps and waited, holding her breath until it came around the corner. It was Rin, Sesshomaru's charge.

"Lady Kagome," her little voice purred. "What are you doing down here?" Kagome smiled and slowly stood up. 'She remembers me.' She thought. Walking softly over to the wrought iron bars she saw Rin's face scrunch up at Kagome's state. "Are you sick, Lady Kagome?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "Please Rin. Go find Sesshomaru's Healer and bring him down here. I don't want to die." She said in a weak, scratchy voice.

Rin nodded and hurried out of the dungeon.

She heard Rin's little feet pitter patter out of the dungeon and before the door could slam back shut, Kagome was consumed by darkness.

--

When Kagome woke againshe was no longer in the dungeon. She could tell that her temperature had gone down, and she was no longer cold. Sitting up she looked around the room. She appeared to be in the same room she had been in before, and she had on the same kimono she did before.

At that moment someone knocked briskly on the door but didn't wait for her to answer, only to come in and walk hurriedly over to Kagome's futon. "Ah I see you are awake my dear." said an older, sharp woman. She had her hair pulled behind her head in a complicated and elegant bun and she wore a long, golden kimono that touched the floor. She had in her hand something that looked like herbs.

Kagome watched the lady approach and waited for her to put her hand on her forehead before she spoke. "Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice no longer scratchy and weak. "You have been asleep for nearly three days. Sesshomaru is currently away on some business and will not be back until later tonight. Here is your medicine." She said really fast, making Kagome wonder how she kept up with all of that. "I see." She responded, getting a strange look from the woman.

"Why are you so sad child?" She asked, her head tilted sideways and her sharp, business like manner gone. Kagome sighed. "It's nothing. I just wish to see my family again before…Before…" she couldn't get the rest out and instead broke down and started to cry.

The woman sat down on her futon and hugged Kagome tightly. "It will all be alright." She whispered, rubbing her back in a motherly fashion. But when a crash was heard from down the hall they broke apart and looked at the door. A very furious Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway.

He spread tension throughout the room quickly and sharply, making Kagome shudder. The Healer immediately got up and bowed in respect. "How dare you remove her from her cell when I am not present, or without my permission?" Sesshomaru asked his voice unnaturally calm.

The Healer bowed deeper, only to get on her knees. "My Lord, please forgive me. She was in need of serious medical attention, and on the verge of death. She needed a warm place to rest and some food to restore her strength." The Healer pleaded nervously.

Sesshomaru growled fiercely. "You could have brought her a blanket and fed her down in the dungeon. Never again shall you do such a thing without my consent. Do I make myself clear?" he said, his face twisting with malice and his voice full of anger and hatred.

The Healer looked up at Sesshomaru with round, fearful eyes. "But she would have died down there!" She said loudly. "THEN SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN LEFT TO DIE!" Sesshomaru roared, making Kagome tear up. "Filthy human, control your disgusting emotions beforeI rid this world of you!" he demanded, but she shook her head vigorously.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, pushing the Healer out of the room. He would deal with her later. "What is it, wench? If you have something to say, then say it." He said calmly, looking down at Kagome as though she was something vile on the bottom of his shoe.

"You are evil! You don't deserve to roam this earth! You should go to hell and rot all alone, you cold hearted bastard!" she yelled. Ouch. That would hurt…And it did. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red and he smacked her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor.

Resting a hand on her reddened cheek, she felt a single tear slide down the other. "You selfish bastard…" she whispered. Again Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red. "You will never talk to me like that again. You are below me." He said as his hand rose in threat to another slap. "Go ahead. Slap me again." She whispered. "I dare you." She said viciously, staring him in the eye. "Don't tempt me." He warned.

Getting up off of the ground she ignored the burning and stinging on her left cheek and got close to Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha WILL come for me. I know so, and nothing you can do or say will ever change that." She said, her voice quivering with evil and hatred. Once again she was punished. She put her hand on her left cheek again and could barely stand the new stinging that lingered on the same spot, made by the same hand. She knew Inuyasha would come though. Even though she doubted before, it dawned on her that he had always come in the end…Always…

"I told you. You will NOT speak to me like that!" Sesshomaru said his hand back down by his side. And that's when Kagome cracked. She was still standing so she didn't have to move but maybe and inch, and Sesshomaru wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

Kagome lunged towards him, slapping biting kicking and screaming. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides. Her bare arms stung with an ache she was sure to leave bruises, but she was proud of the fact that Sesshomaru would have a bruise of his own on his right cheek by tomorrow.

"You foul wretched creature!" He yelled, shaking Kagome senseless. Kagome looked up at him, sadness and loneliness in her eyes. It took him by surprise. 'Her eyes…' he thought. 'She looks broken…like she needs to be hugged…' But he took that feeling and buried it deep down in his chest, yet it didn't stay there very long.

Kagome pulled away from him and the feeling welled back up in his chest. He grabbed her arms again and pulled her in a tight, warm embrace that he would surely scold himself for later. But she didn't want it. She pushed him away quickly and fiercely and then smacked him. He looked at her with wide eyes and pushed her down onto the futon quickly and abruptly.

"You stupid bitch." He said coldly, venom dropping off of his words like a running faucet. He then turned around and walked out of the room leaving behind a very confused and very lonely Miko.

And yet, leaving her there all alone, when he got back to his study he plopped down in his big comfy chair, he couldn't help but feel lonely. I guess a little bit of loneliness consumes us all sometimes…


End file.
